From a Frozen Heart
by King Zerthin
Summary: A Pokemon and Frozen crossover that will be uploaded soon-ish... It's a work in progress and I hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

From a Frozen Heart

A Pokemon and Frozen crossover that will be uploaded soon-ish... It's a work in progress and I hope you like!

Chapter 1: Dark Pact's plan

"Elsa?" a girl says looking for her sister.. Elsa the snow queen.. the one that not so long ago was so lonly.. but found friends and even love!  
>"Our plan is all most finished.. soon Elsa will be gone!" a voice says as Anna evesdrops.<br>"You sure this thing will work Ori?" a man's voice asks.  
>"100% sure.. it will rid us of Elsa!" Ori says as Anna creeps into the cave<p>

"NO!" the woman says charging at the man and Ori.  
>"Anna?" the man asks dodging the attack.<br>"Minno?.. but you?" Anna says rubbing her head from where she crashed into the machine.  
>"Yeah.. suprised?" Minno says picking up Anna like she was weightless.<br>"Y-you.. but.. you loved Elsa!" Anna says struggling to free herself.  
>"A lie!" Minno says throwing Anna into the stone wall of the cave.<br>"Anna?" a voice says.  
>"Oh.. she has a partner?" Minno says grinning.<br>"_Hi!" _a snow-man says appearing at the feet of Minno.  
>"AGHHH!" Minno screams out tripping over some wires that led into the machine that holds Elsa.<br>"NO!" Anna says rushing to the machine but it was to late.. in a bright light Elsa was gone.. and so was the machine.  
>"You monster!" Anna says punching Minno in the face, in the mists of the fight Ori vanished never to be seen.. but Ann did not care.. she wanted Minno!<br>"Well not like I planned.. but victory for the Dark Pact!" Minno says as the voice.. who is Kristoph appears in the cave with a sword..  
>"For high treason.. I Queen Anna of Arendelle.. charge you with murder.. the crime fits the sentence!" Anna says wiping a tear from her eyes as a flash of steel lands into the once smirk face of Minno.<p>

-Meanwhile-

"ASH!" a woman's voice screams out to her son who is still wasting time.  
>"I'm ready!" Ash says appearing at the foot of the stairs dressed in a blue with white stripe hoodie, and some jeans!<br>"Don't forget your hat!" the woman says handing Ash his signature hat.  
>"Thanks mom.. Well new journey and new pokemon.. come on Pikachu!" Ash says shouting up to his partner and friend.. who jumps onto his shoulder.<br>"Take care Ash!" Ash's mom says hugging her son not wanting him to go.  
>"Hoenn.. here we come!" Ash says running out the house. <p>

"When we get to Hoenn Piachu we should call Oak!" Ash says to his partner as they walk to the ship that will take them to Hoen.  
>"PIKA!" Pikachu says jumping from Ash's shoulder.<br>"What's up bud?" Ash asks as a bright light blinds him and Pikachu... as the light fades in the water was a girl unconscious in the water.  
>"Hey!" Ash shouts diving into the water to save the woman by dragging her to shore<br>"Bring her on-board we have to push off!" the captain says noticing the boy saving the woman.. well a girl probably about the same age as the boy!  
>"Ok.. Pikachu head on-board bud.. I'll help her!" Ash says carrying the girl on-board, the ship pulls off towards Hoenn!<p>

-END-

Sup fan's and peoplz... I have started a new fan-fic for you guyz.. cause you are awesome! I came up with the idea watching pokemon and the Frozen movie at the same time!


	2. Chapter 2

From a Frozen Heart

A Pokemon and Frozen crossover that will be uploaded soon-ish... It's a work in progress and I hope you like!

Chapter 2: Hoenn?

-Elsa's POV-

My eyes fluttered open, standing on my chest was a rat!  
>"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed knocking the rat from me.. I looked around and saw I was on a boat.. iremember vagely a boy pulled me from the water.<br>"Hello?" a boy wearing a hat says appearing behind me.  
>"Hi.. thank you for saving me!" I say lowering my head to the boy.<br>"Your welcome.. My name's Ash and my buddy is.. where is Pikachu!" Ash says walking over to where I knocked the rat.  
>"I... what's a Pikachu?" I ask as the rat climbs up onto his shoulder.<br>"**Pikachu!**" the rat says nuzzling into Ash's cheek.  
>"Oh... I am so sorry..." I say towards the rat... Pikachu.<br>"You freaked out a bit?" Ash asks as a man in white walking into the room.  
>"Ah your awake dear!" the man says as a dog follows him in.<br>"I see your confused.. I am Captain Tenter and my partner is Houndoon!" Tenter says pointing to himself and the dog.  
>"<strong>Houndoon!<strong>" the dog barks out.  
>"Ah before I forget Ash.. Professor Oak called while you were waiting for your friend to awake.<br>"What about?" Ash asks.  
>"He said "Hoenn has a strange pokemon.. a giant bird with rainbow wings!" I have never seen it but I know its real!" Tenter says rubbing his temple.<br>"I'll give him a call when we arrive!" Ash says as Tenter bows to me and leaves.  
>"Hoenn?" I finally asks confused.<br>"It's where I'm heading.. I want to be the best pokemon trainer ever!" Ash says proudly... but I get even more confused.  
>"What is a pokemon?" I ask.<p>

(The rest of the chapter will now be in 3rd person)

"Pikachu is a pokemon!" Ash says placing Pikachu onto a table.  
>"He is a pet?" Elsa asks rubbing her head.<br>"More like my best buddy!" Ash says rubbing Pikachu's cheek.  
>"That is so sweet... Oh Ash.. how far are we from Arendelle?" Elsa asks.<br>"Never heard of it!" Ash says letting Pikachu climb onto his shoulder once again.  
>"Oh..." Elsa says.<br>"Hey..." Ash says lost for words.  
>"Elsa!" Elsa says laughing at the fact she never bothered to tell her name.<br>"Ok.. Elsa just because I don't know... does not meen the end of the world.. someone out there in Hoenn might have heard of it!" Ash says grinning for ear to ear.  
>"Can I come with you.. I don't know much about Pokemon.. or Hoenn for that matter!" Elsa says as Ash makes a face.<br>"What?" Elsa asks.  
>"You can come along!" Ash says grinning stupidly again.<br>"What was with the face?" Elsa asks.  
>"It was my thinking face!" Ash says as a voice comes over the radio.<br>'_**Hoenn... Last stop dead**_** a****head!**' the voice says.  
>"Well you coming?" Ash asks throwing a bag over his shoulder<br>"Lead the way!" Elsa says following Ash off the boat.

-Meanwhile-

"Your target is Elsa!" a voice says to two shadowy figures.  
>"Who?" the first figure asks in a deep voice.<br>"You will know.. when you see her!" the voice says.  
>"For Team Rocket.. for the world!" the second figure says in a woman's voice.<br>"Yes.. do not fail me Jessie and James!" the voice says cutting off the connection.  
>"Meowth.. target is Hoenn.. a girl.. Elsa!" James says to a figure of a pokemon.<br>"Changing course!" Meowth says flipping a switch.

-End-

*GASP* WHAT HAS TEAM ROCKET GOT IN STORE FOR ELSA... STAY TUNED!


	3. Chapter 3

From a Frozen Heart

A Pokemon and Frozen crossover that will be uploaded soon-ish... It's a work in progress and I hope you like!

Message to my fans: Shall I give Elsa a pokemon, or have her use her powers? Just an idea for the next chapter after this one!

Chapter 3: Off the boat

"ALL STOP!" a man says pulling a line from the boat, pulling up an anchor. Elsa falls into Ash as the boat comes to a full stop.  
>"Sorry!" Elsa says looking up at Ash.<br>"It's ok I did it the first time to an old friend of mine!" Ash says placing his hat onto Pikachu's head.  
>"Pikachu?" Elsa asks.<br>"Got it!.. lets roll!" Ash says putting his bag onto his back.

A flock of Dustox fly overhead of Ash as he steps from the boat.  
>"Hoenn.. Pikachu.. Hoenn, a whole new region full of new pokemon!" Ash says to Pikachu as Elsa steps from the boat.<br>"Well we'll head for the first pokemon center we find.. and I'll phone Oak!" Ash says to Elsa who nods.  
>"Hoenn is beautiful!" Elsa says looking at the wonder of Hoenn before her.<br>"You coming?" Ash asks bringing Elsa from her day dream.  
>"Lead the way!" Elsa says as a strange balloon flies overhead.<p>

-Meanwhile-

"Giovanni .. sir!" a man dressed in black says.  
>"Yes?" Giovanni says spinning his chair around, his Persian lies on his lap.<br>"Jessie and James have arrived in Hoenn!" the man says.  
>"Good!" Giovanni says spinning his chair around again to look at his reflection in the screen.<p>

-END-

Sorry it's short but all my skills for writing have been zapped due to a cold! Hope to feeel better soon!


	4. Chapter 4

From a Frozen Heart

A Pokemon and Frozen crossover that will be uploaded soon-ish... It's a work in progress and I hope you like!

Message to my fans: Shall I give Elsa a pokemon, or have her use her powers? Just an idea for the next chapter after this one!

Chapter 4: Eevee becomes Glaceon

"Ash!" Elsa says running after the boy.  
>"<em>Vee!<em>" says a strange fox like creature coming out from a bush.  
>"Awww.. so cute!" Elsa says kneeling down to the fox creature.<br>"_Vee?_" the fox says tilting it's head.  
>"Hello.. my name is Elsa!" Elsa says.<br>"_Vee!_" the fox says smiling.  
>"Wow an Eevee!" Ash says from behind Elsa.<br>"An Eevee?" Elsa asks as Ash pulls out a strange machine.  
>"<strong>Eevee the fox pokemon, Eevee is a timid pokemon rarely seen!<strong>" the machine says showing pictures of Eevee.  
>"Eevee is like Pikachu?" Elsa asks.<br>"Sort of..." Ash says.  
>"You should meet Oak!" Ash adds.<br>"_Vee!_" Eevee says climbing into Elsa's lap.  
>"Seems like you got a friend!" Ash says as a bright light consumes Eevee.<br>"Ash?" Elsa asks.  
>"Eevee is evolving!" Ash says as the light dies down, in Elsa's lap is now a Glaceon.<br>"What?" Elsa asks looking at the now white fox before her.  
>"It's a Glaceon!" Ash says looking at Eevee.. well Glaceon.<br>"What?" Elsa asks again as Ash brings out the machine again.  
>"<strong>Glaceon the ice fox type, When Glaceon is happy the fur shines like a million stars!<strong>" the machine says again.

_"My head!_" comes a voice.  
>"Ash did you say something?" Elsa asks.<br>"Nope!" Ash says.  
>"<em>Elsa?<em>" comes the voice again.  
>"You sure you did not say anything?" Elsa asks worried.<br>"I'm sure!" Ash says.  
>"<em>Hello?<em>" comes the voice as a white paw waves in front of Elsa's face.  
>Elsa looks down at the Glaceon on her lap.<br>"_Hi!_" Glaceon says freaking Elsa out.  
>"Elsa?" Ash says waving his hand in front of her face.<br>"Glaceon spoke!" Elsa says.  
>Ash looks at Glaceon it smiles and says "Glacy!"<br>"Yeah it spoke.. but it only says it's name!" Ash says.  
>"<em>Human's like him can't hear me.. but you can!<em>" Glaceon says grinning.  
>"Do you really want to come with me?" Elsa asks.<br>"_You seem nice... so yes!_" Glaceon says.  
>"Sure!" Elsa says petting Glaceon getting a weird look from Ash.<br>"Do you have a name?" Elsa asks.  
>"<em>No.. do you want to name me?<em>"  
>"How about Snow!" Elsa says.<br>"_Snow.. I like!_" Snow says climbing into Elsa's lap again.

-END-

*Two figures are seen on a couch*

ME: SUP!  
>Figure: Hey!<br>Me: I'm starting a Q & A for you the fans.  
>Figure: Me i'm just here to annoy him!<br>Me: SHH Ormise.  
>Ormise: NEVER!<br>Me: So please R & R and give me your questions and I'll do the best to  
>Ormise: Answer!<p> 


End file.
